Brock and Autumn
by WitChan
Summary: BrockxAutumn.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

At night, Brock was out walking in Veilstone City for some late exercise. Before that, he was spending time with his Pokemon at home. They're not here with him, but at home. Then suddenly, a group of thugs with robber masks appeared with guns, pointing at Brock with them as Brock raised his arms to surrender.

"Don't hurt me! Just take my money and leave me alone!" Brock begged.

"We're not here to take your money, punk," the leader of the thugs said. "Boys!"

The two other thugs sent Brock on the ground with their weapons, assaulting him as Brock covered himself. Then, the leader joining in, kicking Brock's face. The thugs were known for assaulting people at night while hiding their identity. They usually do it in Veilstone City.

After assaulting Brock, the three thugs ran off, leaving Brock behind as he faded in black.

Minutes later, Brock woke up in a place he haven't visit, looking confused as he looked at himself being covered in medical cloth tape. "Where the fuck am I?"

"You're awake," someone with a familiar voice said, walking inside the room.

Brock gasped, and he said, "A-Autumn?"

"Long time no see," Autumn said, joining Brock in her bed.

"You look... different..." Brock said.

Autumn giggled. "I do, Brock," Autumn said. Her hair grew a little, she had earrings on her ears, she had red lipstick on her lips, and she grew a few inches. "By the way, I saw you laying on the streets while I was heading home. I had to use my Miltank to drag you here."

"I see," Brock said.

"Who assaulted you and why?"

"A couple of thugs. I remembered one of them saying that they don't want my money after I told them not to hurt me," Brock replied.

"Sounds like they'd rather harm people instead of robbing them," Autumn said. "Other than that, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Autumn?" Brock asked, not knowing what Autumn will say.

"I love you," Autumn replied, crawling on top of Brock.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. When I first saw you, I thought how sexy you look. I was hoping you would become interested in me, but instead, you had interest in my sisters, Spring and Summer. And yes, I know I should've told you this at first, but I was afraid. Let us live together as a couple, Brock. You're the only guy that I love."

Smiling, Brock said, "It's nice to hear that someone loves me."

"Oh, Brock," Autumn said.

Autumn moved her face closer to his for a kiss. Then, she moved it back. "What's wrong, Autumn?" Brock asked.

"Nothing's wrong, sexy," Autumn replied, moving down to Brock's pants.

After unzipping and unbuttoning Brock's pants, Autumn pulled them down to his feet along with his underwear, exposing his cock. Then, she got up, removing everything off her as Brock's cock hardened. After showing her beautiful naked body to Brock, she spread her legs a little, sitting on Brock's cock as she gasped a little.

Putting her hands on Brock's stomach, she bounced on his cock, moaning. Brock moaned too, loving the feeling from Autumn's cunt. "Don't stop, sweetie," Brock begged.

"I won't stop, love," Autumn said.

Moving one of her hands to her left breast, she grabbed it, moving it in circles as her moaning intensifies. "So amazing," Brock said. He loved what he was seeing. Bouncing on Brock's cock while playing with her breasts is an amazing combination for both trainers to enjoy.

After a while, the two reached their climax at the same time; Brock's cock ejaculated as his semen smeared Autumn's womb while Autumn's love juices squirted out of her cunt. Calming down with Brock, she laid on top of him, refusing to force herself to blink as she smiled.

"God, you're so sexy," Autumn said.

After calming down, the female trainer touched Brock's lips with hers for a kiss as Brock grabbed her ass, squeezing it as the two swirled each other's tongues.

A few days later, Brock and Autumn walked out of the movie palace to return home. What they just saw in the movies was a horror film and both loved it. They are looking forward to see it again next week.

Almost reaching home, three thugs showed up, pointing their weapons at the two. It was the same group of thugs that attacked Brock. "It's you again, punk," one thug said.

"And he brought an ugly girl with him. Such a shame," another thug said.

"Hey! She's not ugly. She's cute," Brock said, defending Autumn as Autumn blushed.

"How dare you talk back to us, prick! It's time to kick your ass, again!" the leader of the thugs said.

"Go, Miltank!" Autumn said, releasing Miltank. "Use Body Slam on those three thugs!" Autumn ordered.

Doing as told, the Miltank used Body Slam on the thugs, cracking their bones as the thugs screamed in pain. The thugs begged Autumn to stop her Miltank from hurting down, but she didn't. After a minute, the thugs died.

"Good Miltank," Brock said, rubbing the Miltank's head.

"Well done, Miltank," Autumn said.

After putting Miltank back inside her pokeballs, Autumn and Brock continued heading home.

The End


End file.
